Summer Days
by FrozenOrange
Summary: A girl in a ladybug embroidered jacket and a boy in a black cat hat. A park, two iced coffees, and a infinite amount of blushes and smiles ensue. Fluffiness in AU with no miraculous


Fluffy fluff ness about two dorks in a park

* * *

 **Summer Days**

 **Part 1**

 **By Frozen Orange**

* * *

Adrien saw her for the first time several days into the beginning of summer, when he had moved into the mansion across from the park.

He wasn't quite sure why his father had suddenly decided to leave their family home to move to another one twenty minutes away. It was slightly bigger sure, but once you got past a certain size, all the mansions began to feel the same. Cold and empty.

But it was probably because of his mother's disappearance. Adrien supposed that his father hadn't been too keen to stay in the house that his mother had worked so hard to make their own.

The day of the move in, Gabriel had disappeared on him, and Nathalie had unceremoniously shoved him into a large room, two stories high, equipped with–everything really, and told him it was his bedroom.

But Adrien wanted nothing to do with this new house. Unlike his father, he had clung to the familiarity of the old mansion, the blue accents that his mother had added everywhere, her tendency to display expensive pieces of china, and her favorite pieces of abstract art that had hung through the halls.

He didn't want this cold, blank slate.

So he had left. Grabbing his black cat hat, he pulled it down low to hide his signature blond hair and green eyes, and made it out the door without encountering anyone. Normally, Nathalie or the Gorilla would've been more careful about his whereabouts, but all the logistics of moving had called their attention elsewhere.

He didn't go far, only stepping out of his new house–not his home–to the park right outside the front gates. It was a splendid day. The sun was shining and the air was warm, a subtle breeze brushing past the people mulling around in the greenery.

But he didn't feel like enjoying the weather. Making sure that his hat was pulled low enough to keep him from being identified as the son of Paris's fashion icon, Adrien made his way to a park bench that sat underneath a tall tree, and just sat there and watched people.

A small girl of eight or nine years, being pulled by her parents in both hands, swinging happily along.

A toddler in a stroller clutching a blue balloon as his mother pushed him through the park.

A couple, perhaps only a little older than him, holding hands as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Love.

He didn't have any of that anymore. Not with his mother gone.

Frowning, he turned his attention away from the path and focused on the patch of grass that fell under the sun, half hidden by a group of small trees.

That's when he saw her.

A lone girl, perhaps fifteen like him, lay on a pink blanket, hastily writing or scribbling in a notebook. He couldn't see her face from here, but her blue-black hair was pulled into two loose pigtails, curls framing her face as it dipped low towards the sheet she was working on.

She was wearing a white shirt and pink jeans, black flats kicked up in the air as she lay on her stomach. Next to her, thrown lopsidedly, was a pink purse and a denim jacket with red embroidery on it.

The sunlight filtered over her in a way that made her glow, and for some reason, her image gave him a peace of mind.

So he just sat there, watching the girl scribble away.

After what seemed like hours, she finally lifted her face, and he was assaulted by the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Their brightness reached all the way to him, despite the fact that the park bench he had been sitting on was a good ten meters away.

He quickly averted his eyes, as he suddenly realized that he had been staring at her in a way that might've been deemed creepy. But she didn't notice him, just lifted up her notebook, and scrutinized it as the sunlight hit whatever she'd been working on, which was probably a drawing.

Satisfied, she put the notebook away in her purse, and shrugged on the denim jacket. She stood up, stretched out the kinks that must've been there after lying there for hours, folded her pink blanket under her arm, and turned to leave.

He saw that the red stitching on the back of the jacket was a beautifully embroidered rendition of a ladybug, red and black thread swirling together into a representation of good luck.

A ladybug.

For some reason, the image stuck with Adrien.

-0-0-

He came back to the park the very next day.

His father had just informed him that as soon as school started again in the fall, he would be attending.

Normally, Adrien would've been ecstatic to finally be treated as a normal child, except he saw through his father's intentions, and it hurt him more than it should've.

Adrien knew that it was mostly because his father didn't really want to see his face anymore. He knew how much he looked like his mother, and how much it physically pained his father.

His father had stopped making him model, probably because he hadn't wanted to see his face plastered all over Paris, and barely spent time with his son anymore. It was no surprise that his father wanted him to spend the least amount of time in the mansion with him as possible.

So, Adrien, heart full of confusion and sadness, and hat firmly on his head, made his way into the park, determined to get a breath of fresh air.

She was there again too.

She was wearing her denim jacket, the _ladybug_ one, leaning against one of the trees. Her knees were tucked under her, and her hair was piled into twin buns on top of head.

Balanced on her knees was the same sketchbook from the day before. Because she wasn't lying down, Adrien had a clear view of her face, which was twisted into a intensely concentrated look. Her blue eyes were narrowed down at the paper, and her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth as she scribbled furiously.

 _She's cute_ , his brain whispered.

 _I don't even know her_ , he whispered furiously back, pinkness tinting his cheek at his own creepy thoughts.

Suddenly, the ladybug girl stopped, and stared up into the leaves of her tree, tapping her pencil against her chin in a thoughtful look. Her lips were twitched into a pout, before grinning at whatever revelation she had had.

As she moved to return her attention to her paper, her blue eyes suddenly caught his own green ones. Adrien blushed as he avoided her gaze, but not before catching the shy smile she shot him.

He stood up, and practically ran out the park.

-0-0-

Of course, he returned the next day.

He didn't know why he didn't just stay away, especially after the embarrassing moment where she had caught him staring at her.

But he did return.

He also brought out his favorite book so it looked like he was actually doing something. Plenty of people spent their days in the park reading, right?

Ladybug, as he had taken to calling her in his head, had brought the pink blanket again, and her ever present sketchbook and denim jacket were by her side. Her hair was in two braids today.

Adrien smiled, slightly amused at how her hair always seemed to be parted in two.

Her sketching seemed less hectic than the previous two days, her pencil flowing leisurely on the paper.

Seeing her so relaxed made him happy, weirdly.

He made himself comfortable on the park bench, opened up his book, and started to read.

He didn't realize how much time had passed until he noticed that the sun's glow on the paper of his novel had diminished significantly.

Looking up, he realized that Ladybug had already left. He didn't know why the thought made him so sad.

-0-0-

Marinette wasn't quite sure when she really started noticing his presence in the park. She was almost positive that he didn't start showing up until a few days after she herself had first wandered into the little patch of sunlight and grass.

After school had let out, she had been immensely bored. Alya had scored a position in a summer program that specialized in journalism in the United States, and Nino's parents had always been big on traveling as a family during vacation times. Normally, she would've hung out with Rose and Juleka, but without Nino and Alya, she would've felt like a third wheel.

Her parents didn't need her much in the bakery, having hired help around most of the time, so she was granted with a lot of free time to work on her designs.

Sadly, she found she couldn't focus in her own room, above the busy and noisy bakery, so she had set out on finding a place where she could be inspired and work in peace.

The little spot she had discovered had been a godsend.

So she worked, and designed, and relaxed, and had felt peaceful and happy.

She couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment she started realizing that he was there everyday with her, but once she started noticing him, she couldn't stop.

He was, undoubtedly, gorgeous. Tall, lithe, blond, and green-eyed. And as an aspiring fashion designer, she could spot the designer clothes from a mile away.

But what really stood out about him, was the black knit hat that he always pulled low over his head, partially covering his golden hair and stunning eyes. Best of all, two cat ears sat perched atop his head. It was kinda dorky to be honest.

But it was also too cute.

Marinette couldn't decide whether or not their little 'thing' was awkward or comforting. Everyday, she would settle down under her tree, and he would sit on the park bench across from her, wearing his black cat hat and carrying a book.

That was another thing about him. He was smart.

She could tell.

Along with a bunch of science fiction novels and comic books, he actually brought actual physics textbooks to read _casually_.

Anyway…everyday, she would smile shyly at him and he would smile back, and they settled into their respective hobbies.

Marinette would be lying if she said she never fantasized a little.

About what would happen if she just got up and approached black cat boy. Perhaps, he would like her, and she would like him. Maybe they could get coffee together. See a movie. Hold hands. And even…

But, Marinette tried to quash down all her crazy romantic thoughts.

She didn't even know the boy. Black cat boy. No name, no nothing. Even in her head, she would just call him black cat boy, but somehow, the name evolved into just Chat Noir. Some part of Marinette's wishful brain read into the symbolism of black cats, and she instantly connected their bad luck to her lucky ladybug jacket. So, she almost always wore it when she went to meet him. It seemed like _their thing._

If Alya ever found out…Marinette would never be able to hear the end of Alya's merciless teasing.

One especially sunny day, several weeks after her first visit to the park, Marinette didn't bring her lucky denim jacket, feeling as if the weather was too warm to warrant such a burden. Instead, she brought a cup of iced coffee and a box of her favorite cookies. Chocolate macarons.

Her hair in two pigtails, Marinette made her way to her special spot. But today, a couple was already lying there. Stopping suddenly, Marinette stared at what had been _her_ spot. But it wasn't like it was really hers, so she shouldn't have been so surprised that someone else had claimed it for the day.

Turning quickly, she saw that Chat Noir already sitting at his bench, watching her with raised eyebrows. As soon as her eyes met his though, he averted his gaze and blushed slightly.

An idea struck Marinette.

Gathering up her courage (and wishing that she had brought her lucky ladybug jacket) Marinette shakily held her breath as she made her way to the bench that Chat Noir was sitting on. As he saw her approach, he sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, and Marinette's cheeks reddened. _You can do this_. _Confidence, Marinette, confidence._

"Hi, uh-Is anyone sitting here?" Marinette nearly slapped herself. Of course no one was sitting there. She had been watching that bench for weeks and no one sat there besides him.

"I-ah, no, I mean-go ahead." He waved towards the other half of the bench that was divided by a metal arm rest, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled, and set her stuff down.

On a whim, she opened her box of pastries and set it in between them.

"Macaron?"

Chat Noir looked surprised, and his soft– _bad Marinette_ –his lips, just his lips–formed an O.

Then he smiled a gorgeous smile. "I would love one, thank you!"

Marinette felt as if her face would split from how much grinning she was doing. "Oh, take as many as you want. Mama made extra today."

"Your mother made all these?" he asked incredulously as he bit into a macaron.

Marinette raised her shoulder in an attempt to play down her racing heartbeat. "Yup. My parents own a patisserie across the street." She nodded towards the far end of the park.

His eyes lit up, and he quickly finished his macaron before grabbing another. "These are great!"

His happiness radiated off him, and Marinette giggled, trying to control her blush. She didn't need to feel her face to know that heat was radiating off it.

"I'm glad you like them."

-0-0-

Now, Adrien knew for a fact that he went to the park for more than just distance from the cold house.

Now, he went for her.

Well, not really for her, but to see her.

He knew that he was being sappy, but just seeing Ladybug made him feel sort of happy inside. So they established a routine, and met at the park nearly everyday.

As he had said before, just seeing her had been enough.

So the day that she had marched up to him, eyes blazing, ladybug jacket mysteriously missing (though it was astoundingly hot that day), Adrien hadn't been able to contain his gasp of surprise. He had never entertained the thought that they would interact in any way. The thought both scared and excited him.

He had arrived earlier than Ladybug, and settled down into his bench. When he saw the couple wander into the grove that had been hers, he was taken with a sudden desire to yell at them to get out.

But, first of all, he really had no right to. He didn't even know her. And secondly, both him and Ladybug hadn't shown up everyday. There was no guarantee that she would actually be there.

Ten minutes later, she arrived, sans denim jacket, carrying a cup of iced coffee, and a green cardboard box.

He watched her stop short as she suddenly took in the fact that there was someone else in _her spot_.

She turned her body to leave.

 _Please don't go._

Almost as if she had heard his silent pleas, Ladybug suddenly whirled around to face him, blue eyes catching his own. He instantly froze, and the only movement he made was a slight quirk of his eyebrows. Great, she probably thought he was a creep or something.

He turned his head, and felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks.

In a move that seemed to surprise herself as much as it surprised him, Ladybug made her way to his bench.

"Hi, uh-Is anyone sitting here?"

Shell shocked, he stared at her for what felt like eternity before not-so-eloquently responding, "I-ah, no, I mean-go ahead." He waved at the other end of the bench.

Ugh. Smooth Agreste. His right hand reached up to rub his neck.

She smiled her radiant smile at him as she made to sit down, and Adrien felt himself start to melt into mush looking at her.

He didn't expect her to say much else to him, especially after he had acted like such a dork, but she continued to surprise him when she placed the box that she had been carrying in between them.

"Macaron?"

 _Oh_ , thought Adrien.

What an angel.

This girl was a gift sent from heaven.

He smiled what he knew was a dorky smile. "I would love one, thank you!"

Gingerly, he took one of the perfectly shaped chocolate macarons.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement. "Oh, take as many as you want. Mama made extra today."

"Your mother made all these?"

She shrugged cutely. "Yup. My parents own a patisserie across the street."

He couldn't believe it.

Scratch that idea. Ladybug wasn't an angel sent to Earth. Adrien was in heaven.

He was having a conversation with Ladybug, the girl that he had been spending almost everyday with (even if they didn't know each other's names) and he was about to try a homemade macaron for the first time.

He bit into it, and his eyes lit up.

 _Mon. Dieu._

He grabbed another. "These are great!"

She giggled, and Adrien felt butterflies in his stomach as he noticed the pink that dusted across her face. He must seem like such a dweeb.

"I'm glad you like them."

With another smile, she pulled out her sketchbook and supplies. Taking her cue, Adrien pulled out his own book, and nearly face-palmed. Of course he had to grab the textbook on electromagnetism today. Not that he didn't like it, in fact, he found it fascinating, but Ladybug–oh she must think him such a nerd.

Sneaking a glance at his companion, he saw that she was already focused on what she was drawing. Shifting slightly, Adrien caught several figures and flowing dresses.

 _Oh. Wow. A Fashion Designer_.

Even his father would like her.

He sighed inaudibly. How did he ever find someone so perfect?

That was when he realized he was doomed.

He had fallen for a girl whose name he didn't even know.

-0-0-

Ever since that day where Marinette had shared her cookies, they had established a new routine. Whoever arrived first would pick their spot of that day. Either under Marinette's tree, or on Chat Noir's bench.

She had taken to bringing whatever extra pastries her parents had that day, and he brought two cups of iced coffee for them.

It was an odd sort of companionship. If Alya or Nino knew, they would never finish teasing Marinette's cheesiness. Who else would spend almost every day of their summer with a complete stranger. _A completely handsome stranger,_ Marinette's brain unhelpfully supplied.

They never talked much either. The occasional hellos, thanks for the cookies or coffee, questions about what Marinette was drawing or what Chat Noir was reading.

Hell, she never even asked his name.

Their entire relationship felt like being waking up in the morning wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, warmed by the morning sun. Marinette was reluctant to open her eyes.

One day, two weeks before the start of school, Theo Barbot, a boy a year ahead of her in school who was employed by her parents, didn't seem to want to leave her side. She had come down from their flat above the bakery in order to ask her parents for the usual extra pastries, but they had apparently had to rush an order in the back with the request that no one bother them for another hour, so Theo and George, another employee had been given complete control of the front until her parents were done.

Marinette had always found Theo a bit, well-clingy. He was a nice enough boy, terribly artistic, and cute too. But Marinette didn't see him in any way besides her parent's employee. She didn't even think they were close enough to be considered friends.

But she had discovered that Theo thought differently. He wasn't exactly subtle in the way he pursued her.

Marinette wasn't sure he would recognize subtlety if it stared him in the face.

So this particular day, when she heard that her parents were too busy to giver her their usual batch of extras, (Marinette wasn't sure why they didn't trust their two employees to do it for them), she had been prepared to head to the park without them. She had already been later than usual and didn't want to keep Chat waiting. But Theo seemed to have a different idea.

"Hey, Nette. I've been meaning to ask, where do you go everyday with your box of pastries?"

Marinette tried to edge around Theo, cringing as he called her _Nette._ Honestly, no one else called her that.

"Oh, I just-uh-head to the park. In fact, I should be going, I'm already late."

"To the park? Don't tell me you've got a date with someone who isn't me." He winked. Marinette blushed.

 _Date with Chat Noir? Well that didn't sound too bad_.

"No-uh-I have a friend. I meet him everyday at the park."

Theo's eyes narrowed, "A Him? Come on Nette, what's a pretty girl like you doing loitering around the park all day. If he knew how to treat you right, he would know that the park isn't enough to seduce a lady."

 _Seduce? Is that what you think you're doing Theo?_

"He-ah-we're just friends."She could feel the redness tint her cheeks. Were they even considered friends?

"Well, if you're sure Nette. If he gives you any creeps though, call me up. Can't have anyone hitting on my girl besides me."

She swallowed uncomfortably, and met George's eyes over Theo's shoulder. He must've seen her skittishness, and thankfully the older employee called Theo away to help out a customer.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as the door swung shut behind her.

When she finally made it to the park, an hour later than normal, she saw Chat's eyes light up with relief. Her heart pounded. _I wonder if he enjoys these little sessions as much as I do_.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't shake off Theo _."_

Suddenly, his previously joyful eyes dimmed. "Oh-uh-is he one of your friends from school?" His voice sounded a little thick. Maybe he was sick.

She shrugged awkwardly. "He's older than me, so not really. He was just being annoying today. He get's super jealous when I hang out with other guys, which totally isn't his business."

"Oh." He didn't say anything else.

After that, they settled into their routine. But Marinette couldn't help but feel that their usually sunny environment was fogged by a heavy cloud of awkwardness.

-0-0-

Adrien's heart stopped. Ladybug had a boyfriend.

* * *

 **Part 2 coming soon. Poor cat boy's making assumptions**

 **Luv, FrozenOrange**


End file.
